God gave me you
by Rinslet-Achimu1999
Summary: When Zandleigh is dropped of on the side of the road and a certain black haired detective finds her what will happen.What happens when she goes to Wammys house five years later and meets Nate Rivers?find out.
1. I've been a walking heartache

_Author Note,,I do not own Deathnote or any of the characters accept Breeze I also do not own the song in this song either~~_

_It had been a cold winter day when my parents dropped me off and never_

_came back.I was five when that all happened so fast for me _

_to even know what was going told me that we were going _

_shopping and for me to get dressed.I went to my room and put on a _

_pair of blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt with a cupcake on I had _

_gotten downstairs I put a thin sweater on since we weren't going outside,_

_or so I grabbed my hand and put me in the backseat _

_of our and father had gotten in the two front took_

_a couple of weird turns that I didn't recognize.I may have only been five but_

_I knew the roads we had been taking weren't the same ones we usually took._

_I was about to say something about it when my mother stopped the car.I _

_looked out the window to see if we were really there.I didn't see anything but _

_ opened her door and got out and walked around to open my door._

_She opened the door to were I was took me out and placed_

_me on the ground.I knew something was going on because my dad didn't get _

_ grabbed my hand and walked me a little ways from the car untill we _

_got to a small looked behind her and made sure nobody _

_was watching her.''Stay right here and don't go anywere alright.''She told me _

_ put both her hands on my shoulder.I nodded my mother took her hands off _

_and walked back in the direction of the car.I figured at that age that she was_

_just going to get my father.I stood there for about 5 minutes looking around._

_It had already been late when we had left the house.I started to get scared.I _

_walked back towards were my mother had parked the car.I had gotten _

_there the car wasn't there.I started to get really eyes had started _

_watering then tears came down my face.I had walked a little further _

_untill I came to a road.I looked up at the stop sign that was there.I seen cars_

_passing by and I had gotten more scared.I took a left seeing as it looked like _

_there might be more people that way that could help me find my parents._

_I felt like it took me forever to get to were I was seemed as though it _

_was a small city.I looked up to see a big looked like one of those _

_motel things my mother and father like to stay in.I thought maybe they might _

_be there.I walked to the glass doors.I pushed them really hard but they _

_wouldn't budge.A man looked down at man had Black hair,dark _

_eyes,and really pale pushed it open for me and walked in behind me._

_"Thank you."I said with a shakey nodded back at me.I ran to the _

_desk.I couldn't see over it so there was no way I could talk to the person _

_behind it.I turned around to see the same man that helped me with the door_

_behind time he had an older man with him.I looked at the man he_

_obviously didn't notice me.I went closer to him scared.I tugged on his long_

_sleeve white shirt not only did he look down at me but so did the older man_

_he was with."What is it?"He asked me bending down slightly._

_"Umm...Could you please help me find my mother and father..I can't_

_see over the c-counter."I said stuttering at my last man looked at_

_the older man and then back at me."Ok,but could you step over here _

_please?"He asked moving to the other side.I nodded and followed him."Ok what _

_does you mother and father look like?"He asked.I looked at him sleepily._

_"My mother has brown hair and blue eyes,I think,and my father has black _

_hair and green eyes."I answered trying to remember what color there eyes_

_were."Alright do you know there names?"He asked me cocking his head._

_"Umm..I think my mothers name is Amy and my fathers name is Ander.."I_

_replied.I could tell it was dark outside."Whats your last name?"The man _

_questioned."Flexby."I told him rubbing my had to be almost my bed _

_time."Alright I promise we will find them."He told me looking at me once more _

_and standing up."Wait right here ok."He told me.I was scared to say ok_

_because the last time I did my mother left me."Alright."I said looking at him. _

_He walked to the other side of the room with the other minutes _

_later both the men came back.I didn't realize it untill I was being picked up.I _

_opened my eyes jumping a little.I looked up to see the same man that was_

_talking to me earlier carring looked down at me when I jumped.I must _

_have fallen asleep after he left."It's alright.I'm taking you somewere you can _

_sleep."He said walking with me in his arms.I nodded and tried to keep my _

_eyes open.I must have fallen asleep in the mans arms because the next time _

_I awoke I was in a bed.I sat up and looked around.I seen the same man from_

_last night sitting or more like crouching in a chair and typing on a computer.I _

_looked around for the older man but he was no were to be seen.I got out of _

_the bed and walked over to the man."Have you found my mother and father _

_yet?"I asked turned and looked at me."I have."He said frowning _

_slightly."Were are they?"I said kind of happy."It seems as though your_

_mother and father do not want you anymore."He told me.I looked down._

_They don't want me anymore?That didnt make does he mean?I_

_wondered to myself."What do you mean they don't want me anymore?"I_

_asked him."I called your mother and father and talked to them they had told _

_me they didn't want a child."He said turning back to the computar. _

_Tears welled up in my __eyes."How'd you know what they're _

_phone number was?"I asked whimpering_

_"I took the names you gave me and looked up there names with the last _

_name you gave me and found them."He said simply."Were am I supposed to _

_go then?"I asked tears coming down my face looked back down at _

_me."Well Watari and I have discussed that,you will stay with me."He said _

_wiping the tears from my face.I looked at him and let a couple more tears roll_

_down my face before nodding."Ok.''I said rubbing the tears from my eyes._

It's been five years since then though and alot has changed.I now refer to L

as my brother.I went and sat in the chair next to him."Zandleigh."Ryuzaki said.I

looked up at him biting my thumb."Hmmm."I questioned."Listen,I know you

have been with me since you were five but I think you should go to a special

school."He told me looking at me for my responce."What do you mean special

school?"I asked him turning towards him."Well the school I used to go to,you

see i'm working on this case-"I cut him mid-sentence."The Kira case?"I asked

him."Yea,well i'm working on that case and it's kinda dangerous and I don't

want it to affect you or get you hurt."He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"So you want me to go to your old school?"I asked him making sure I heard

him right."Yes.''He said nodding."Will you be able to come visit me?"I asked

him."Well that i'm not sure see i'll be working on the case and well it will

be quite hard to come and see you very often."He explained to me.I looked

down."I understand."I said sadly."Trust me though,you'll love it there."He said

turning me to face him lifted my chin up."Ok."I said putting a

small smile on my face.

_AN Ok so most of the story is on Zandeleigh's past but the next chapter it will be on her going to review.~~_


	2. I've made a mess of me

Author Note I do not own any of the characters or deathnote accept Zandleigh/Breeze.~~Nor do I own the song.

* * *

><p>Four days later Ryuzaki and I arrived at Wammys house.<p>

We walked in and down a couple of halls untill we got to

an was a man at the desk."L how wonderful it

is to see you,This must be the child you had been talking

about."He said looking at me."Yes it is and please call me

Ryuzaki."Nii-san said."Ok then,now whats your name?"

He asked me.I stared at him then answered."Nii-san told me not

to give my real name out to nobody."I replied with a mutual

look on my looked at me then at -san looked

down at me."You can tell him,but only him."He said bending down

to my height.I nodded.I looked up at the man."My name is Zandleigh."

I told him."Ok Zandleigh you need an alias name."He told me.

I looked over at Ryuzaki who was still crouching by me.I

caught his eye then he looked at me."What is it?"He inquiered.

"What should my name be?"I asked he thought about

it for a minute."I like Breeze."He finally said.I smiled slightly.

"Me too."I agreed.I looked back up at the man."I want

my alias to be Breeze."I told him."Alright your name will

now be Breeze."He said to me."Now you will be rooming with

someone that Ryuzaki has chosen for you,who did you say it was?"

The man asked Nii-san."Near."Nii-san replied."Ok then lets go."

* * *

><p>The man walked out the office L and I got to a room<p>

with a small boy inside of it."Near,this is Breeze."The man said

looking at the boy playing with young boy looked

up and nodded towards me."I'm Near."He looked back down at the

dominos."She will be rooming with you."At that he looked back up.

"A girl but I thought tha-"He was cut off by the man."Yes under any

other circumstances it would be,but her brother insisted."

The man looked at me for a moment."Whos

her brother?"Near asked."L."Was all that came out

of the man."Wouldn't that be impossible."He said to the man.

"Yes but she was adopted and thinks of him as her brother."

The man told him."Well were is L?"Near asked him.I hadn't noticed

but L wasn't there anymore.I looked around the room for him.

"He's probably wondering around."The man said."Stay here

and talk with her."He said and left.'Do I get a say so in this.'I asked myself.

He looked up at had white hair,

grayish white eyes,and was quite wore white pants

and a white longsleeve he was Albino.

He looked about my age.

"How old are you?"He said snapping me out of my

thoughts."10."I answered his question."I'm 12."He told me.

I studied him a door opened.

I turned around to see Ryuzaki."Hello Near."

He waved a bit at him."Hello L."Near replied.

"It's Ryuzaki."He told the young boy."So do you like

him?"Ryuzaki asked me."Well I guess I mean I don't

really know him."I replied to his question."Well I

believe you will like Near when you get to know him."

Ryuzaki told looked up at the mention of his

name."When do you have to leave?"I asked him.

"Tomorrow night."He told stayed silent a bit longer.

"Well i'm going to get some sweets."Ryuzaki said and left.

* * *

><p>I looked around the room it wasn't messy but it wasn't<p>

spotless either."Would you like me to show you around?"

Near spoke up."Umm..yeah if you wouldn't mind."I accepted

his offer."Ok well we can walk to the bottom floor and work

our way up."He told me getting up.I opened the door and

we both stepped walked down a couple stairs untill

we were at the front door."So shall we go to were we will

have our meals?"He asked cocking his head to the side.

I nodded at took a left and then went down

a small hallway and through some doors."As I said before

this is were we will have our meals on a daily basis."I

looked at was crisp and seemed nice.I took

one last glance at it before Near spoke up."Now would

since we are on the bottom floor right now do you like sports?"

He asked."Kinda,not much,I mean i'll play them but it's not

something I love to do."I told him.I did indeed love tennis though.

I mean I grew up with Ryuzaki what did he expect."Oh,ok well

do you like to read?"He asked a diffrent question.I nodded.

"Ok well i'll take you to the library on this floor."He told me

walking out.I followed."How many librarys does the building

have?"I asked."3."He kept walking in silence

untill we came to a opened it.I walked in behind him.

It was very large."You can find anything you could possibly

want to read in here."He told me."This is my favorite place

besides my-"He cut hiself off."Our room."He

walked out of the library and in a couple of other rooms.

After we went on all the floors we went back to the room

to find Ryuzaki trying to solve one of Nears puzzeles.

I also noticed a couple of changes to the room.

There wasn't one bed anymore there were was

another dresser and all my stuff in boxes."You should

unpack."Ryuzaki stated the obvious.I nodded and went

to unpack the boxes while Near and L solved the puzzle.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it,it was 11 p.m luckily it was a Friday and<p>

no school tomorrow.I also hadn't noticed the L and Near

weren't in the room with me anymore.I shut my last dresser.

finally I was done.I turned around to see the door open and

Near and L come in."You're done."L stated."Yeah finally."

I said.I sat on the bed that was mine.I went to my dresser

and took out my ipod.I put my earphones in my ears and

turned on the first song that was on my was 'Do I?'

by Luke Bryan.I went back to my music started

_Baby what're we becoming it feels just like we're always _

_running rollin' through these motions everyday.I could_

_lean in to hold you,or act like I don't even know you._

_Seems like you could careless either way._I loved

listening to this was so I forgot

was that the two boys were still standing there.I started

humming song kept playing._What happened_

_to that girl I used to know I just want us back to_

_the way we were I turn you on and on_

_when I kiss you baby does the side of me wanting_

_you drive you crazy do I have your love?Am I_

_still enough?Tell me don't I or tell me do I baby._

I started rubbing my eyes.I kept listening._Give you _

_everything that you ever you rather_

_just turn away and leave me I just need _

_to get up and get on with my I?_

Soon enough the song was over.I took the

earplugs out of my ears and rolled them up with my

ipod.I looked up to see the two boys watching me.

"So what do you two wanna do now?"I asked them.

They looked at me."I think we should go to bed."

Ryuzaki said."Alright."I said getting up."What are

you doing?"Near asked me."Getting into night clothes."

I replied."Oh."Was all that came out of him.I

walked out of the bathroom in a sleeveless shirt,

strechy shorts and my hair up in a messy gaped

at me."What?"I asked looked away.

"Nothing."He told me.I looked around and

realized Ryuzaki had already left.'Probably has

his own room.'I thought to myself."Well night."I

said getting into my bed and falling asleep fastly.

Author Note,Well I hope you liked it.


	3. The person that i've been latley

**Author Note,Sorry it took so long guys i've had alot going on in my life right now.~**

**Zandleigh P.O.V**

**I had just woken up.I threw my feet over my bed.**

**I stood up and went to my dresser.I got out a pair**

**of black jeans and a lime green t-shirt.I walked**

**to the bathroom and got changed.I walked out **

**of the bathroom and back into the room.I looked**

**around for Near.I hadn't seen him since last night.**

**Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.I jumped a**

**bit.I turned around to see who it just so happened**

**to be Near."Hello there."He said to me."Hi."I said back.**

**I hated it when people scared Near was going to make scaring**

**me a habit we were going to have a problem."So,****L****'s leaving today."**

**He had told me the obvious.I nodded at him.L was leaving today.**

**I wonder when i'll ever be able to see him again.I shook out my thoughts**

**and turned towards the door once again."I'll be back later i'm going**

**to see him."I said exiting the room.I found were his room was.**

**I knocked on the door.A couple seconds later Nii-san had opened**

**it slightly."Hey."I greeted smiled then opened**

**the door fully to let me in.I walked in and went to his bed to sit down.**

**"So do you like it here?"He asked sitting next to me.I shrugged my**

**shoulders."I guess,I mean it's not that I don't like it,it's just,i'm**

**gonna miss you."I said looking at him a little looked**

**down at me."Trust me you'll grow very fond of this place,**

**It's were I grew up and if you ever feel scared or lonley,**

**i'm only a phone call away."He said smiling then **

**putting an odd look on his face."On second**

**thought,if you ever call me make sure after**

**the phone call is overwith get a new **

**phone and throw the chip away."**

**He told me.I smiled,that**

**sounded like something he would say.I smiled at him and nodded."What**

**time are you leaving today?"I asked him looked at me.**

**"I will be leaving at 6:00 p.m"He told me.I checked the clock to**

**see what time it was already 2:00.'Wow I slept that late?'I asked**

**myself in my head."Well we still have four hours."I told him standing up.**

**"Yes we do."He smiled at then walked towards me and gave**

**me a hug.I grabbed his hand and started towrads the door."C'mon**

**lets go do something."He followed were I pulled soon stopped**

**at mine and Nears room.I opened the door to find Near playing **

**with a robot."So what do you want to do Nii-san?"I **

**looked at us then back at his toy and continued playing with it.**

**"Anything you want to do."He told was what he always said.**

**He never chose he alaways told me to,but this time it was **

**going to be diffrent."No Ryuzaki."I stated calling him by his **

**alias."You are going to choose this time."I told**

** gave in."Fine lets go play tennis."He**

**told me.I nodded."Near wanna come play?"I asked the boy.**

**He shook his head and continued to play with his went towards the **

**tennis got ready to play when two boys came in.**

**"L,is that you?"One of the boys asked had blonde hair,and **

**blue had a scar on the right side of his face and was **

**eating a chocolate bar."It's Ryuzaki Mello,and yes it is me."**

**He told the guy wich I was assuming to be Mello.**

**"How long are you back for?"Mello asked him stepping **

**closer to him."Untill 6 o'clock."He told blondes**

**eyes widened."Were you even going to tell us you were here?"**

**The boy questioned Nii-san."I was planning to."He said back.**

**"Oh."The boy said sighing in relief."I couldn't leave**

**without telling my other two succesors about me being here."**

**Nii-san added to what he said before."So your here till six?"**

**The other boy other boy had red hair and goggles.**

**He was holding a -san nodded."Who is this?"**

**The red haired one asked."That is Breeze."Ryuzaki told him.**

**"Breeze,this is Mello and Matt."He said gesturing to them.**

**"What is she to you?"Mello asked.I put my tennis racket down.**

**"She is my younger sister."They looked at him awkwardly."Thats**

**impossible-"He cut them off."I adopted her when she was five and **

**she has always thought of me as her brother."He explained.**

**"Oh."They both said at the same time."How old is she now?"**

**They asked him."She is 10."They both looked at me for**

**about 5 minutes they looked back at Ryuzaki."What room will she be in?"**

**Mello asked him."She will be rooming with Near out of my request."**

**Nii-san told 's eyes widened with shock."With that thing,why **

**would you make her room with him?"Mello practically yelled."Because**

**they are both of the same age and I trust Near."He told them putting his**

**racket down as well.I looked at the clock it was almost four thirty already.**

**I had a feeling we weren't going to play the time we had**

**gotten back to the room it was five thirty."Sorry we didn't get to really**

**do anything."He said hugging me.I smiled."It's alright."I hugged him**

**back tightly."I have to catch my flight."He said bending down as if he**

**was kissed my cheek."Good-bye Breeze.I love you."**

**The rare words that had just came out his mouth told**

**me I wasn't going too be seeing him for he left.**

**Author Note I know it's pretty short but I promise next one will be longer.~**


	4. Aint who i wanted to be

**Author Note,I know it is a big time change but it will be worth it!:)~~**

**Breeze P.O.V**

_**5 years later**_

**I was sitting on my bed waiting for Near to come back from his last **

**class of the though we were nearly the same age we only**

**had 4 classes together.I grabbed my ipod and decided to turn on**

**some music since I would be waiting for some time.I scrolled through**

**the list of songs I had.I finally decided to play 'Breakeven.' by The Script.**

**I put my head phones in as the music started.**

_**'I'm still alive but i'm barley breathin'.I just pray to a God that I don't belive in**_

_**cause' I got time while she's got freedom cause' when a heart breaks **_

_**no it don't break say bad thing's happen for a **_

_**no **__**wise words gonna stop the bleedin'.Cause' shes moved on while i'm still**_

_**' when a heartbreaks no it don't break even,even though.**_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you and**_

_**what am I supposed to say when i'm all choked up and your ok.I'm **_

_**falling to yea.I'm falling to pieces no.'**_

**Suddenly I felt two hands cover my eyes.I laughed a little.I gently**

**took my earphones out."Guess who?''The voice wich was so obvious **

**said.I pulled the pair of hands of."Near I knew it was you."I said **

** smirked slightly at me.I shook my head smiling.I got up **

**from were I was sitting.I turned my ipod off and put it on my dresser.**

**Today was my 15th said he was going to throw me a party,**

**and that he had a big suprise for knows I hate I'm **

**thinking he's doing this to get on my nerves."So what are we doing**

**today?"I asked the boy that stood infront of was twirling his hair.**

**He did that quite often."Well,first we are going to the library,then we**

**can go play tennis if you want."He told stopped twirling his hair.**

**"Get dressed I will be in the library waiting on you."With that he left out**

**of the room.I opened my top dresser and grabbed a pair of socks.I sat **

**them on the bed.I walked to my closet and grabbed a white polo shirt**

**and an undershirt.I sat them down with my socks.I went back to my**

**dresser and grabbed a pair of tight blue skinny jeans.I took what I was**

**wearing off.I slipped my blue jeans on first,then I slipped on my white**

**undershirt.I grabbed a brush to pull my hair I had my hair neatly**

**in a bun,I put my polo shirt on.I sat on my bed and put my socks and **

**tennis shoes I was through I grabbed my ipod and walked out**

**the door.I walked towards the library silently.I opened the library door to **

**find Near scanning through the life-science books.I walked towards him.**

**I stopped once I got beside him."So what book are you getting?"I asked Near,**

**while he pulled a book out from a shelf."A life-science book."He replied.**

**After about 30 minutes we finally got out of the walked **

**towards the tennis had been walking down the hall when I felt**

**a hand grip mine.I jumped a bit in shock.I looked down to see a pale hand**

**covering mine.I looked up to see who's hand it my suprise it was**

** eye's widened a we reached the tennis court he let go**

**of my hand and went to get two tennis rackets.I turned my ipod on and **

**took my headphones song 'Raise your glass' was the first to **

**come handed me a racket.I walked to one side of the court when**

**he hit the ball.I dodged for it and hit went on like that for a **

**couple of minutes,when he hit it and I went to catch it I tripped.**

**I fell wincing in I knew it Near was beside me.I looked down to**

**see what made me fall,it was my shoe laces."Are you alright?"**

**He asked me feeling around my ankle.I pushed his hand away when he **

**touched a part that was starting to swell."I think you sprained it."He said**

**trying to feel around it.I kept moving from him."Please let me look at it."**

**Near pleaded.I sighed and let him look at felt around it for a couple**

**more minutes before helping me up.I tried to stand on it but fell again.**

**"You wont be able to walk alone."He said picking me up bridal style.**

**Near may have looked small but in reality he was much more stronger **

**then he looked."Near you don't have to do this."He ignored**

**me.I rolled my eyes a let him continue carrying me.**

**Once we got ****to the room ****I saw Mello sitting on my bed.**

**Matt was playing a video game on the floor.I tried to wiggle out of Nears**

**arms but he kept a strong grip on me."What are you two doing in here?"**

**Near asked making us noticed."What happened to her!"Mello practically**

**yelled at Near."She fell while playing tennis and sprained her ankle."He**

**simply eyes turned the size as his head."What,this is**

**going to ruin our plans!"He spazzed carefully went and sat me**

**on his bed,seeing as mine had candy wrappers on it."Calm down Mello**

**we will just have to do something diffrent."He told two of them**

**never got along so it was a great suprise to me that Mello agreed with **

**him.I watched as Near got some ice to put on my swollen ankle."Well**

**we only have about twenty minutes untill you-know-what happens."Matt **

** glanced at the clock."Indeed."Was all he put an **

**ice pack on my ankle as I heard a knock on the door."I'll get it."Mello**

**said while getting gently turned the knob and opened the door **

**fully.I watched as a familiar dark haired man stepped in the **

**was biting his thumb as he always had done.I smiled fully at the man**

**infront of suprisingly smiled back and walked towards me fastly.**

**Near moved out of the way."Nii-chan!"I exclaimed ****"Breeze."**

**He sighed out."I missed you."****I said into his shoulder.**

**"I missed you too."He said ****I knew I had tears coming down my cheeks.**

**He backed up enough ****so he could look at looked ****at my ankle **

**then back up at me.****"What happened?"He asked me.****"Near and I were playing **

**tennis and ****I tripped and sprained my ankle."I told him about what happened earlier**

** then he looked at Near,Mello,and ****seemed as though **

**t****he staring would never end.****"So,what are we gonna do?"**

**Matt broke the silence."I say we watch ****scary movies!"Mello suggested.**

**"I second that motion."Matt said raising ****his hand.I shrugged.**

**"As long as i'm in between those two."I said pointing**

**to Ryuzaki and Near."Alright scary movies it is then."Nii-chan said.**

**"I'll go get a movie."Mello said running out of the room with Matt **

**following him."Well,Breeze can I go get my lugagge?"Nii-chan aksed me.**

**I patted my head and left.I smiled then looked at Near,who **

**was sitting beside me now."So,who planned this because I think whoever**

**did,deserves a hug?"I asked smiled cutely at him."Well,I came up with**

**this idea."He said quietly twirling his hair.I did my best to tackle him**

**but it didn't work out so Near wound up on top of me."Well hello."**

**I said looking at him."Have we met before?"I asked looked**

**down at me."Hmmm,I think we have."He said cocking his head to the **

**side.I laughed a little.I stared at him for a while untill I noticed our faces**

**were getting closer.I blinked when his lips came in contact with mine.**

**He gently kissed my lips.I slowly kissed him back he pulled away slowly.**

**Lingering untill we were fully stared at each other.**

**He ler his eyes wander around the room.I softly put my **

**head on his stayed in the same position for a **

**small while.I heard someone enter the room so I sat was Mello.**

**he was staring at our position with a shoked appeared not**

**long after him and suprisngly put on the same expression.I blushed a **

**little.I rolled off of him and almost t the floor seeing as I was on**

**the edge."So what all went on when we left?"Mello said in a sing song **

**voice."Nothing."Near said beggining to twirl his hair again."Well I have**

**this movie."Mello said holding up a movie witch read **_**'Nightmare on Elm st.' **_

**_I rolled my a couple of minutes Ryuzaki walked back in._******

**"Alright i'm ready to watch the movie."He said.**

**Author note,,I also do not own any of the songs I used in this story either..Please review!**


	5. But you stay here right beside me

Author Note I do not own deathnote or the characters only Breeze~

Mello put the movie in and sat seating order was pretty simple.

We all sat on the was against the wall and I was beside him.

Ryuzaki had been sitting beside was beside him and Matt was on the outer edge.

I was cudled up close to ,as always,was eating candy.

About halfway through the movie I wound up laying down with my head in Nears long after the movie went off and Mello turned the lights back on.

"That was creepy."I said sitting smirked."Awww is our little Breeze scared of a little movie.

I stood up and hit him in his arm."Hey no need for violence."He said walking away.

"I'm bored now."I said smirked."We could always go ghost hunting."

He must have been out of his mind."Unless Breeze is scared."He teased me.

I glared at him."We'll see and Near will go you can go with Ryuzaki and of course you want more protection."I said smirking now.

"Fine then let's go to my room and get the equipment."He said evily.

"Ok."I said snarkly and grabbed Nears hand and pulled him with followed me,as well as Ryuzaki and Matt.

Mello had already been there by the time we arrived."Here is everything we need."He said handing me a walkie talky,a night vision camrea,and a Eltectromagnetic field detector.

"Ok then,we meet back here at 4 a.m sharp."I said walking off."Ok."Mello said walking in the other direction.

"So were are we going?"Near asked me.I looked around to see were we where.

It seemed as if we where headed to the library."Well we can check out the library."

I said opening the walked in side by side.I walked towards a small followed.

"We can stay here for about an hour or two,then it will be about 2 a.m. by then."I told nodded.

We sat still for a couple of minutes looking at the about thirty minutes of quietness,I spoke up.

"So,whatcha wanna talk about?"I asked him leaning on top of him.I could barely tell but it looked as though he was looking down on me.

"Well actually there is something I would like to talk about."He said positioning me so I would be more comfortable.

"Alright what is it?"I asked him smiling through the darkness at him.

"Well,it's about earlier,when we kissed,did it mean anything to you?"He asked me slowly.

It took me a moment to respond."Well,it didn't mean nothing."I said truthfully.

"What do you mean by that?"He questioned me.I looked up at him,then I sat up.

"I mean,I guess it meant something,i'm not sure Near,i've never really felt this way before,when I get close to you I feel funny,the kiss earlier wasn't planned,but I don't regret it."I said explaining.

"Oh."He mumbled sat in silence for a seemed as though if he were thinking about what I said.

"I've never felt this way before either,I like the feeling I have when I get around you,I feel as though I want to hug you and hold you forever,I've kinda developed feelings for you,and the kiss earlier,wasn't regreted by me either."He told me thoughtfully.

I smiled brightly."You've developed feeling for me?"I asked him unsure of what he said.

"Yes,I have."He said."I would like to ask you something."He continued."What?"I asked.

"Would you do me the honor,of being my girlfriend,and allow me to call you mine for the time being?"He said with hope in his voice.

I smiled even bigger then before."Yes."Was all I could say before being embraced by a pair of arms.

I leaned back against about 1:30 when all of a sudden I heard a slight beeping noise.I looked down to see it was the electromagenetic fiel had reached the high number of 11.7.I gasped and shook Near.

I showed him the EMF detector."It seems as if we have a ghost around."He said standing up and pulling me up with him."Turn the night vision camrea on."He told me once I got up.

I felt for it and finally found it and turned it it had felt like it dropped a couple degrees.

"Ummm N-Near is it cold to you?"I asked him. a tad bit scared."Yes it does."He said holding my hand.

I watched as the EMF detector went down to zero."Well that was creepy."I said still holding onto Near.

We walked back to Mello's room to find that they were already back."What are you guys doing back?"I asked them.

"We already found a bit of activity."Matt said playing a video game.I crossed my arms.

"Oh,we did too."I told them about what happened."Well I think it's about time to go to sleep."Ryuzaki said walking towards my room.

"Why are you going back to my room?"I asked him."Because,were else am I to sleep?"He asked.

I rolled my eyes."Fine sleep on my bed,it's full of chocolate bars anyway."I said nodded.

"Were will you sleep?"He asked me."With Near,like I do almost every Friday and Saturday."I told him opening the door to our room.

Sure enough candy wrappers were still everywere."Why do you sleep with Near on weekends?"He asked.

"Mello and Matt come to stay."i explained sitting on Nears bed."Oh."He said understanding.

We got into bed a little later.I snuggled close to kissed my forhead."Goodnight my sweet."He said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight,my Near."I told him back falling into a deep sleep.

Author note,HAPPY HALLOWEEN!,I do not own deathnote...or characters,,,Yet,,,accept for breeze and the plot.!~~~~


	6. And watch as the storm blows through

Author Note I do not own deathnote or characters except Breeze..Until I can aford it...~~  
>Breeze P.O.V<br>I woke up next to was staring at me when I woke up.I jumped a bit.  
>He smiled a bit.I smiled back."Good morning Breeze."He said to me putting an arm around me.<br>I snuggled close to him."Good morning Near."I said back at held me close in his arms until our bedroom door burst on the outside he looked over his shoulder to see none other then Mello.

I smirked and sat up."What do you want?"I asked him cracking my neck.  
>"Money for chocolate."He responded.I rolled my eyes and chuckled a I rolled over Near going to my wallet before Mello could.I took out 10 took it out of my hand willingly.<p>

Him and Matt then headed out the door.I looked at my bed to see L wasn't looking for candy.I thought to myself.  
>I walked back towards Nears bed smiling at smiled right back.<br>I sat down on the bed."Get up,we need to go do something today."I told raised his eyebrow."What might that be?"He asked me.  
>I shrugged my shoulders.I honestly didn't know what we could do."I don't 'll find something."I said getting up and grabbing his arm pulling him up.<br>"Fine,let me get in diffrent clothes."He said walking to his closet.I chuckled a bit.  
>He turned to look at me."What?"He asked me confused.I walked to my closet.<br>"It's just,you wear the same thing everyday."I said grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
>"So."He defended himself.I rolled my eyes.<p>

He took his shirt was extremely pale.I obviously caught me looking at him.  
>"What now?"He asked cluelessly.I shook my head."Nothing."<br>He shrugged and put a new white shirt on."Turn around."I obliged and did so.  
>"Ok you can look."I turned back had put new pants on.<br>"Your turn."With that he turned around as I slipped my clothes on."Ok."I told turned around.  
>"So wanna go get ice cream?"He asked me.I smiled then nodded."I'd like that."I said to him.<br>He walked towards me and intertwined our hands together.I blushed a smiled a small smile then led me to the door.  
>Near opened the door and let me then closed it and grabbed my hand again.<br>I smiled brightly.I always thought Near was sweet and cute but I never thought he could be close to romantic.

It was a little and I had been friends for five years and now we're would take some time to getting use to.  
>We walked down the stairs after telling Onii-san were we would opened the door to Wammys and let me out.<br>After shutting the door he walked beside me putting an arm around me.I smiled and let him.  
>We walked a bit until we got to an ice cream he had been doing he held the door open for me then came in after me and shut it.<br>After shutting the door he caught up with me in the shop and walked by me.  
>Once we got to the counter I started looking at the ice cream flavors.<p>

I thought to myself.'I don't think I want to get alot,but the small milkshakes look quite big.'  
>I shrugged and pulled on Nears looked down at me."What is it?"He asked curiously.<br>"Wanna share with me,I dont want alot?"I asked shrugged.  
>"Sure,milkshake right?"He asked me.I nodded."What kind?"Near looked at me."Vanilla please."I said looking in my pocket for some money when he grabbed my arm.<br>"I'm paying,this can be our first date,and I surely don't want you to pay for a date."He said looking at me smiling.  
>I looked back at him."Are you sure?"I asked him.I didn't really want him to pay but when he nodded his head I seen no point in arguing.<br>"Go find us a place to sit."He told me while walking to the register.I nodded and found a perfect place in the back.  
>About 5 minutes later he walked to me with our milkshake and 2 sat beside me.<br>"There,now anything else?"He asked me.I smiled at him shaking my head.  
>"Ok then here."Near said putting both the straws in the milkshake.<p>

We drank the milkshake in less then 10 minutes.I took my mouth away from the straw.  
>"Thanks Near that was really sweet."I said to him kissing him on the blushed a little.<br>He slid out the booth we were sitting in and helped me walked towards the door to go back to opened the door for me like usual.  
>When I went to walk out a tall man dressed in black pushed me out the way.A couple other men followed of the men shut the door and stood infront of it with a gun.<p>

"Everybody get on the ground now!"The tall man dropped to the ground,including except me.I had grown quite rebellious through my years at wammys.

"I said everyone on the ground kid!"He yelled at me.I glared at him when I felt a hand on my leg.I looked down to see gave me a look that said 'get down.' I still didn't.

The man walked towards me."Kid when I said to the ground I meant it now you either get down before I make you!"I said holding a gun to my forehead.  
>I heard a gasp and a small hiss from Near.I smirked and opened my mouth.<br>"If you had any sence mr. I suggest you not do that."I said crossing my arms with the gun still pointed at my head.  
>"I'm the one with the gun,if I shoot your dead!" He yelled at me pushing the gun harder.<br>"Like I said if you had any sence you wouldn't go any further."I grinned evily.I had become alot more devious being around matt and mello.  
>"What are you gonna do about it?"He asked cocking the gun.I rose my eyebrows.<p>

"This."I said as I tripped the shot the when I tripped him and he shot it he shot upwards.  
>The other men walked closer to me.I hadn't planned this out so I was in a bad grabbed my arm.I looked to see Near was now standing up next to me.I slowly felt him reach in my grabbed my phone going unnoticed by the men.I stepped forward so they would put there attention to of the men walked forward."Now girl if you do any other funny buisness we will shoot."He said cocking the gun.<br>Suddenly the door burst open.I looked to see who it was,I obviously somehow texted Mello.  
>All the men looked to see who it was."Now men I suggest you put YOUR guns down before I have to use MY gun."He said getting a revolver from his men laughed."Whats that supposed to 'll only get 2 of us before we shoot Matt walked ,with a gun too.<br>"Now if you don't leave I don't give 2 warnings,I give one and i've already given you one,I shouldn't have did that,if you don't leave i'll shoot and you'll regret it."Mello said cocking his gun.

All of the men stood still except was kind of looked maybe 21.  
>"Ok then shoot me I don't ca-"He was cut of by a gun being Mello Mello said he doesn't give more then one warning he doesn't.<br>The man fell backwards clutching his landed infront of me.I backed away and ran into another man who fired his gun towards shot.i heard Near missed me by a hair."Okay thats enough,all of you leave now or die!"Mello yelled looking at them all.  
>They all rushed walked towards me when they were all cleared heard police sirens coming and all of the other people were rushing out.<br>"Are you ok Breeze?"Mello asked me putting an arm around my shoulder.I nodded."Yeah,I'm fine."I told him."Ok just making sure."He said to me.I smiled."Thanks Mells."I said to him when the police busted in with guns.

One of the cops obviously noticed who shot the was an officer that usually always caught Mello breaking the law."Mello."He said folding his arms. He made a Tsk,Tsk,Tsk sound."What is your excuse this time?"He said getting out handcuffs.  
>"They shot at her so I shot at them,and they were robbing a store."He said simply."Well that was murder,so whether you like it or not you're arrested."The officer gaped.<p>

Just then a car pulled up and Onii-san got walked into the store casually and walked towards me."You're ok right?"He asked me.I then walked up to the police officer.

"It's ok,he's with me,it was under necassary circumstances."Ryuzaki said flashing his officer glared at Mello,While Mello smirked.  
>"Very well,then I will ask you all to please leave."The officer said gritting his teeth.<br>"Gladly."Mello said walking looked a bit shaken up.I hugged hugged me back.I smiled into his shoulder."I'm so glad your okay."I heard Near say.  
>We got back to wammys later that day."Now I don't want any of you leaving wammys for awhile."Onii-san lectured us."Especially you Mello."He pointed at rolled his eyes."Yeah,Yeah,Yeah dad."Mello said walking away.<p>

"Ok Onii-san I hope you come back so-"I was cut off by Mello pushing me out the way to hug L."I forgot to say goodbye."Mello after getting a hug he walked off.  
>"Anyway,I hope you come back soon Onii-san."I said hugging him."Me too Breeze,me too."He said hugging had been awkwardly standing there watching.<br>"And you,come here."Onii-san said pointing at Near."O-okay."Near said walking towards us."You better be good to my sister."He said looking at Near with a small smirk."I will."Near said putting an arm around me."How long have you known we were dating?"I looked at me."Well since you and him have started."He said simply.I looked at him confused."How?"I asked Onii-san.

"It was simple,the way you were walking with Near earlier,the way you hugged him at the ice-cream shop."He said explaining a little.I chuckled a bit.  
>"Well,i'll see you soon hopefully."He said hugigng me once more and walking out wammys and into private limo.I was going to miss him.I shook the thought out my head when Near pressed his lips against mine.I gasped a little but got used to it.I kissed him back had kept kissing for a few more seconds untill we heard someone whistle.I rolled my eyes and pulled away.I looked at the person that was,ofcourse,Mello."What?"I said raising my eyebrows and smirking."Nothing,just the fact that you're obviously going out with that diaper."He said to me.<p>

I scoffed then smirked."You're just mad because you can't get anyone to kiss you."I said leaning against Near."The hell I can!"He ylled at me."Matt come here!"He siad grabbing Matt by the shoulder and kissing him fully on the eyes got big."The bloody hell was that for!"Matt yelled at Mello."To prove her wrong!"He yelled at him.  
>I kept smirking."Honestly,you kissed him,he didnt kiss you."I said smirking.<p>

He grumbled and walked away."Now,where were we?"I said kissing Near chuckled and kissed back.

Author Note~Please review..sorry I haven't been posting in a while im working on antoher story~


	7. Sorry Author Note!

**Authot note,ima gonna take a small break from this story and work on another one!I promise that by new years i'll have a new chapter!PROMISE!**


End file.
